Snake's Shadow
by Suki-Itami
Summary: --Spoilers-- The rivalry between Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow is more than meets the eye. Ever since they first “met” they’ve each held a secret inside of them... Snake/Storm


_**Story: **__Snake's Shadow_

_**Summary: **__The rivalry between Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow is more than meets the eye. Ever since they first "met" they've each held a secret inside of them that's made their rivalry more and more bitter; love. Though their secret was obvious to everyone else, neither Snake Eyes nor Storm Shadow managed to see it in the other boy. Now that Snake Eyes is with G.I. Joe, and Storm Shadow is with Cobra, how could they still love each other? And who will ultimately give everything for duty over love?_

_**A/N: **__This __**is **__slash – and this also contains explicit slash; if you don't like it, click the "back" button now! This has spoilers for the movie, just a fair warning._

_**Warnings: **__Language, Violence, Sexual Themes/Content_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own G.I. Joe or any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic – except for Kaede. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this._

…

A young boy no older than thirteen-years-old plopped down on the floor of his shared room. His roommate had already taken out his mat and fallen asleep, dreaming of the exact opposite of what was on this young boy's mind.

He sighed and ran his hand through his chin length black hair. His narrow, dark green eyes were filled with something that could've been called regret. Though he would never admit it to himself – that was exactly what he was feeling at this moment.

"Great, another fight with Storm Shadow…" He sighed and looked at the bruise on his left arm – which he had received from Storm Shadow thoroughly beating him with a practice sword. "Just what I needed."

The boy leaned back and closed his eyes, not even bothering to grab his mat. He was just completely tired from his fight. His name? Snake Eyes. It was an unusual name, yes, but seeing as he had had no name, and his master said he had eyes like a deadly cobra, that became his name.

Snake Eyes wasn't the best fighter at the dojo he and fifteen other boys – excluding their master – lived at, but he was improving – that being proven by the less and less bruises he gets from Storm Shadow. He was second only to Storm Shadow, the one person he could already say he hated.

Snake Eyes has been at the dojo for a total of two months, and he's hated Storm Shadow ever since first entering the building. He had been stealing food, and was caught by his now rival. They fought, and ultimately Snake Eyes lost, but their master thought that he had put up a good enough fight that he could enter the dojo. So, that's where he's been ever since.

_What to do… _Snake Eyes thought, drifting slowly to sleep. _What can I do? After all…this might…never end…_

With that last thought, Snake Eyes drifted to sleep on the cold wood floor.

…

A boy with shoulder length black hair shoved open the sliding door to his shared room angrily. He slammed the door as hard as possible, waking up his roommate. The teenage boy jumped up into a sitting position on his mat and looked over at the angry thirteen-year-old.

The teenager sighed in relief. "Oh, it's just you. You scared the shit outta me, Storm Shadow, I hope you know that."

Storm Shadow glared at the teenager with narrow eyes of sky blue fire. It didn't scare the teen, seeing as he was used to it. "Shut up girly man, Kaede!" (A/N: Kaede is a unisex name, but is mainly used for women.)

Kaede scratched the back of his head and sighed again. "Don't be so mean, Storm. I was just saying that you should be more quiet at night, ya know…?" Storm was Kaede's affectionate nickname for Storm Shadow, and only he was able to get away with calling the thirteen-year-old that.

"Just shut up, Kaede!" Storm Shadow ripped his mat out of the cubbyhole he stored it in and laid it out on the floor. "You know I hate your damned lectures after a fight."

"Snake again?" That was Kaede's nickname for Snake Eyes, though that eleven-year-old had no idea of it.

"Yeah." Storm Shadow lay down on his mat. "He's improving, and it's pissing me off!"

"Hehe…" Kaede crawled over to Storm Shadow and rested his hands on the boy's back and stomach. "I can help you relax…" He purred.

Storm Shadow blushed a bit, this was one of the rare moments where he did show something other than anger. "I would like that."

"Good." Kaede flipped Storm Shadow onto his stomach and slipped down his own pants. "If we weren't two years apart, we'd never get away with this."

Storm Shadow didn't reply as he pulled down his pants and waited very impatiently for Kaede to insert his member. Once Kaede did, the reaction was sudden:

Neither boy cared who heard, as every night, as Kaede's thrusting went from fast to faster. Storm Shadow screamed in both pleasure and pain from thrill and excitement. He was never truly pleasured, not in his mind, though his erect dick and the fluid pumping from it said other wise.

The two boys continued for another thirty minutes, never stopping and never talking besides to scream. Once Storm Shadow had had enough, he dropped down and panted, tired. Kaede, though, was not done; he flipped Storm Shadow back onto his back and leaned down, taking the younger boy's erection into his mouth. This was something that Storm Shadow loved; after all, this is how this got started a year ago…

…

Storm Shadow walked into his room to find someone new sitting on another mat. He sighed, he didn't really care about the other boy, he saw it coming.

"_I'm Kaede." The other boy said, smiling at Storm Shadow._

"_I don't care." Storm Shadow grabbed his mat and laid it down on the floor. He plopped down and lay down. He was exhausted._

_He closed his eyes for a brief moment, only opening them again when he feeling his pants being pulled down. Storm Shadow looks to find Kaede. "What're you doing?!"_

_Kaede smirks. "Come on, like you've never been curious how a blow job feels…?"_

_Storm Shadow blush a bit and shook his head. "No, and I don't want to know."_

_Kaede continued smirking as he leaned down to what he had exposed of Storm Shadow. "Really?" He licked the bare flesh, causing the younger boy to shudder. "I think you want to know."_

_Storm Shadow sighed like it was no big deal and laid back. "Fine, do what you want."_

_Kaede pulled off the younger boy's pants faster than necessary. "Gladly."_

_Kaede shoved Storm Shadow's dick into his mouth, sucking on it roughly. Storm Shadow's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he grabbed onto Kaede's hair, not allowing the older boy to move. He breathed heavily as he felt his dick become erect and begin pumping._

"_K-Kaede!" Storm Shadow yelled into the dimly lit room._

…

"Kaede!" Storm Shadow screamed into the dark room, coming into his fuck-buddy's mouth.

Kaede licked up all the come he could before sitting up and wiping his mouth off, trying to catch his breath. The older boy crawled back over to his mat saying that Storm Shadow was as good a fuck as ever. He left it at that, they always did.

Storm Shadow reached for his pants and slipped them on before turning on his side to go to sleep. As always, as he drifted to sleep, he could hear Kaede jacking off on his mat, screaming "Storm". Storm Shadow knew that he'd better get to sleep then, because he would be woken up in a few hours for another round.

…

_That's the end of this chapter. Sorry this chapter's kinda short, and doesn't really say much about Snake Eyes, but the next chapter will follow him more, I promise. Oh, and that should really be it as far as explicit slash. If there's more, I'll warn you._


End file.
